


Jealousy Doesn't Become Him

by SharaRaizel



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRaizel/pseuds/SharaRaizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saguru is jealous of Aoko and her relationship with Kaito. When he sees the couple kiss before a heist he thinks he doesn't stand a chance, but what are Kaito's real feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Doesn't Become Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some thing for livejournal's dc_yaoi community group's 7th Anniversary Kink-meme and came up with this. I hope anyone reading this likes it. Please be gentle with you comments please. This is my first lemon. It didn't start out that way, but it went from a kissy fic to a lime fic to a lemon. :P

# Jealousy Doesn’t Become Him

Saguru watched the pair as Aoko chased Kaito around the classroom with her mop like they did every morning. Kaito’s teasing smiling face shone brightly while Aoko roared after him, but even Saguru could see the struggling quirk at the corners of her lips. She was enjoying the chase as much as the instigator did. When things finally settled down again Saguru watched Aoko thump her fist lightly against the back of Kaito’s head scolding him for whatever had been the cause of the chase this time. Kaito let out an easy laugh and took his seat next to her and in front of Saguru.

Sitting behind them Saguru was able to see how Aoko’s hand reached out beneath the desk to give Kaito’s a squeeze, the two of them beaming at each other. Neither of them had said anything, but everyone knew that the two were a couple. In fact a couple of their classmates (namely Koizumi Akako) even knew that Saguru was jealous of the pair. But the common misconception was that they thought that Saguru was jealous of Kaito for being with the inspector’s daughter. The truth of the matter was that it was _Aoko_ that Saguru was truly jealous of. He often wished that Kaito would look his way with even half of the affection that the teenage thief (who still claimed that he was not the Kaitou KID) gave his childhood friend and girlfriend.

Saguru sighed as the bell rang and the lunch break began. Since his most recent return from London and after the KID heist involving Nightmare, he’d taken to eating with the two of them, but today he left quickly and headed to the roof with his bento to eat alone. He didn’t feel like being in their presence at the moment. Not after that affectionate display. He left so quickly that he missed Kaito’s confused and concerned stare that followed him out. 

He continued to avoid them throughout the rest of the day. Aoko didn’t seem to notice his sudden distance, but more than once Saguru caught sight of Kaito looking like he would have approached him if Aoko hadn’t dragged him into one conversation after another. Or maybe that was Saguru’s wishful thinking. Again, after school ended Saguru made sure that he was one of the first people out the door and headed to his footlocker to change out his shoes.

“Hey Hakuba!”

Saguru looked up hesitantly as he watched Kaito approach him.

“Yes?” Saguru blinked, feigning indifference like he normally did.

“You okay? You didn’t sit with Aoko and I during lunch,” Kaito frowned.

That was another thing that hurt Saguru about Aoko and Kaito’s relationship. Kaito called Aoko by her given name all the time, but still called Saguru by his family name despite the fact that they had undoubtedly grown closer and become friends. Even Aoko had started calling him Saguru-kun by now considering how often the three of them had started to hang out.

“No particular reason,” Saguru shrugged, lying easily, using the first thing that popped into his head that he could use as an excuse. “I’m sure you are perfectly awear, but there is a KID heist tonight. I’ve been trying to think up a way to at least hinder the thief’s efforts in stealing tonight’s heist target.”

Kaito’s concerned expression cleared instantly and a challenging spark lit up his indigo eyes.

“Oh is that all?” the teenage thief mused with a not-quite KID grin. 

“I’m sure you and Tou-san will get him for sure tonight Saguru-kun!”

Oh joy… Aoko. He’d wondered where she’d disappeared to.

“We’ll see,” Saguru smiled at her. “Meet you two at the heist?”

“Of course!” Aoko beamed.

Kaito just grinned and shot him a challenging look. Hakuba merely nodded and turned to leave, missing Kaito’s confused expression.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening at the museum the Kaitou KID’s latest heist was taking place, Saguru arrived to survey the layout and searched for any traps KID might have laid out before hand. He found a blow-up dummy and a couple of glitter traps, but nothing too tricky. Nothing that seemed to be designed for him at any rate. He informed the Task Force members of the traps and the escape dummy. While they took care of the dummy, he reset the traps for KID with the materials. Hopefully he’d messed with them enough that they’d backfire on the thief. The task itself helped him take his mind off of Aoko and Kaito’s relationship. Heists often did that since he usually got to have KID’s undivided attention after the Task Force fell for the magician-thief’s simple tricks. 

A half-hour before the heist, Saguru returned to the main hall and surveyed the scene from the entrance to another exhibit. It appeared that Mori-tantei was in attendance tonight with his daughter Ran-san and their young charge Edogawa Conan-kun. The three were practically regulars at KID heists these days and Saguru was still amazed that the small boy was capable of dealing with KID. Especially since the Kaitou didn’t even go easy on the child and treated the boy like an equal. 

Aoko and Kaito were present now as well. Saguru started to enter the hall to make his way over to the two when he saw Aoko flush bright red as she grabbed the front of Kaito’s shirt, pulling the messy haired teen into a kiss. Saguru froze, eyes wide with shock. He wasn’t the only one. Nakamori-keibu nearly fell over at the sight of his daughter kissing Kaito. Ran-san was smiling at the pair, Conan-kun was blushing, and Mori-tantei and the rest of the Task Force were looking on with flushed expressions that were either amused, happy, or bored in an “about-time” sort of stare. Saguru watched as Kaito wrapped an arm around Aoko’s waist and seemed to kiss her back before pulling away with a dazed expression. Aoko smiled nervously with a tomato-red face. Kaito smiled back and rubbed the back of his head, looking equally red. The two of them giggled.

Saguru couldn’t take it anymore. He slipped back into the shadows of the entry way and slipped back into the darkened corridor, taking the long way around the exhibit hall and slipped out the museum’s back entrance. He didn’t feel like attending the heist anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
POV Change: Kaito/KID (for the rest of the fic)

KID cackled madly as he dove off the museum’s roof, avoiding one of Tantei-kun’s soccer balls with his heist target in hand. Adrenaline rushed through his system making him feel unbelievably high with excitement for pulling off another successful heist. At the last moment he allowed his glider to snap open and soared up into the night sky. His smile stretched almost painfully from ear to ear as he coasted over the brilliant city spread out beneath him.

As the adrenaline began to fade and he reviewed the events of the heist over in his mind, however, a rare frown slid into place as he touched down in an alley a few blocks away from the heist scene and changed back into his civilian garb. Hakuba hadn’t been present during his heist. Of course he’d run and nearly fallen into his own traps that the half-Brit had obviously discovered and messed with, but he’d seen neither hide nor hair of the British teen-sleuth anywhere. That doesn’t mean that KID hadn’t enjoyed playing with his little miniature Tantei-kun, but not having Hakuba there when he’d been expecting to see Tantei-san… It left a bitter taste in his mouth because that meant that Hakuba had to have left the heist before it had even begun. Now that Kaito thought about it, Hakuba had been acting strange all day. Concerned and a little bit miffed at the other teen for skipping out on his heist, Kaito hurried back to the heist scene to see if anyone knew where the half-Briton was.

He easily slipped back inside and managed to appear next to Aoko without anyone the wiser. He suppressed a chuckle at the sight of a few Task Force members who were still glued to the floor covered in feathers and glitter.

“I wonder where Saguru-kun is,” Aoko wondered as she helped pull her father out of a glue trap and sat him down.

“I don’t think he was even here to begin with,” Nakamori growled. “We think that KID snuck in disguised as Hakuba-kun. No one remembers checking him for a disguise and he was seen meddling with KID’s traps under the pretense of setting them up to backfire on KID.”

“Sir!” another task force member yelled over to his superior. “Just called the Hakuba household. The housekeeper answered saying that Hakuba-kun was at home in bed during the heist. I talked with him for a moment and he claims that he wasn’t feeling well and that’s why he wasn’t present tonight.”

“So it _was_ KID,” Nakamori growled.

“Poor Saguru-kun. I hope he’s okay,” Aoko worried.

“Me too,” Kaito muttered. He was confused about the fact that Hakuba had failed to mention that he actually had been present at the heist site earlier. Although, by not mentioning it the blond had inadvertently given Kaito an alibi.

Aoko jumped when she heard him speak and spun around.

“Kaito! I thought you’d gone to the bathroom…” she gasped, blushing. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Since KID left,” he shrugged. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

Aoko nodded, smiling with a light blush on her cheeks as she left her father to his work and followed Kaito out of the museum. The two walked together in silence, Kaito pondering Hakuba’s strange behavior. He didn’t notice the nervous looks that Aoko kept sending him. When they reached her front door Kaito finally looked at her.

“I’ll see you later then,” Kaito smiled.

“Ah, Kaito?” Aoko said, grabbing on to his shirtsleeve before he could walk away. 

“What is it?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Umm… well… we kissed,” she blushed. “And… you never gave me an answer to my confession.”

Kaito blushed now too. They had kissed hadn’t they? He’d been so caught up in the heist and worried about Hakuba’s behavior that he had forgotten all about it. Thinking back now, Kaito remembered how sweet Aoko had tasted with her strawberry flavored chap stick. He’d been kissed by the girl he’d grown up with and had been crushing on for a couple years now… but all he could think about it was that it had been sweet. Just sweet. No spark… nothing like he’d thought it would be. Maybe he’d been reading too many of those romance novels his mother kept leaving around the house.

“Ah… I,” Kaito stuttered. “I like you Aoko, I really do, but…”

“But?” Aoko whispered, expression dropping.

“But… I don’t know,” Kaito sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Please don’t misunderstand Aoko. I’ve really, _really_ liked you like you – I’ve had a crush on you for a couple years now even – but that kiss-!”

Kaito didn’t get to finish that sentence because Aoko’s lips were back on his, this time kissing him desperately and nearly crushing against his. Kaito let out a surprised grunt and pushed her away. Aoko drew back instantly looking embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. I just,” she stuttered, hand over her mouth, shocked at her own actions.

Kaito sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“I know,” Kaito sighed. “It’s just…”

“…Nothing,” Aoko whispered, voice full of tears. “There was nothing.”

Kaito nodded sadly, holding her tightly.

“…Still friends?” he whispered. 

“Always,” Aoko nodded, hugging him back before backing off. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah… see ya,” Kaito nodded watching her retreat into her house.

A part of him felt sad that he and Aoko were never going to be an item like he had been anticipating. Like all of their classmates had been anticipating. But another part of him was relieved that they weren’t going to be together that way. He just didn’t think he could keep his being KID a secret from her any longer if they got together. Was he disappointed? Yeah, but he’d get over it.

Shaking his head to clear it, Kaito turned his attention back to the matter he’d been puzzling over since the heist: Hakuba. With a determined air, Kaito headed up to the nearest three-story building, changed back into his KID attire, and flew on his glider to Hakuba’s house. When he got there he easily found Hakuba’s room and peeked inside. The blond half-Brit was lying on top of his bed’s covers still in his suit. The tie was missing though and the dress shirt was untucked with the top three buttons undone. His eyes were closed and his pale face looked even paler bathed in a stream of moonlight.

Kaito silently eased open the window and slipped inside. Glancing down at the other teen he noticed that Hakuba’s eyes were a little puffy and red looking like he’d been crying. This worried Kaito immensely. What had upset the usually composed detective enough to get him to cry? Even now a stray tear squeezed itself out and trickled down the blond’s face. It glittered like a diamond as it slid down the milk white skin. Kaito became entranced with the sight. He had never really looked at the other boy until now so he was just starting to see how attractive the half-Brit was. Fair skin, tea-blond hair that looked silver in the moonlight, bright golden eyes (when they were open), slightly rounded features softening an otherwise angular face, and a voice that held the slightest hint of a British accent that only became more pronounced whenever he was agitated.

Kaito couldn’t resist reaching out a gloved hand to wipe away the single tear. He tensed though when those brilliant golden eyes slid open at the touch, glazed and red, but still glittering like twin orange topazes. They blinked slowly for a moment before flying open in surprise.

“KID?” Hakuba stared, bolting up into a sitting position.

KID? Oh, right. Kaito was still in uniform wasn’t he?

“Tantei-san,” he greeted with his signature smile.

“What are you doing here?” Hakuba asked, sounding bewildered.

“You left my heist,” KID pouted.

“…I wasn’t feeling up to it,” Hakuba muttered, looking away and running a hand through his hair, pausing when he felt the dampness on his face. “Shit.”

KID was alarmed when the blond threw his legs over the side of his bed and quickly darted over to his desk, viciously yanking a tissue out of a tissue box and began dabbing at his eyes.

“Damn things won’t stop,” he thought he heard the detective grumble.

“Tantei-san, are you alright?” KID asked worriedly.

“Fine,” Hakuba snapped irately.

“You don’t sound fine and you don’t look fine either,” KID frowned.

Hakuba only grumbled, tossing the tissue into a trashcan.

“Did something happen?” KID asked, approaching the other teen.

“Nothing that I wasn’t expecting,” Hakuba sighed, sitting down. “It was just a bit of a shock seeing it actually happening.”

“What was it?” KID asked, confused. What had the detective seen that would have shocked and upset him so much that it had made him leave the heist, come home, and cry?

“Nothing,” Hakuba shook his head, “I’m just being ridiculous. It’s nothing for you to be concerned about.”

But it _did_ concern him. Hakuba was his friend as both the Kaitou KID and Kuroba Kaito. Hakuba was hurting and that made it his business.

KID stood before the detective and tried to look the other in the eye, but the blond was evasive, turning his head away. Finally with a huff, KID just grabbed Hakuba’s chin and forced the other to look at him. Golden topaz eyes widened as they stared into purple amethyst. KID looked back searching out the emotions Hakuba was trying to prevent him from seeing. There behind the surprise was hurt – a lot of hurt – fear and… sadness?

He was so busy trying to root out answers with his stare that KID didn’t realize how close he and Hakuba were. He wasn’t even awear of their close proximity until he felt the quickening light thrum of Hakuba’s pulse beneath his gloved fingers that were holding the blond’s jaw. There was a new emotion in Hakuba’s eyes now too as they darkened and narrowed slightly. It looked as if he was holding back something. KID was about to ask Hakuba again what was bothering him when for the third time that night his lips were covered by someone else’s.

He froze in shock for a moment as his brain registered that it was _Hakuba_ and not Aoko who was kissing him this time. Just as he was recovering, those lips left his. Hakuba pulled back and froze looking terrified, his golden eyes wide like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

Kaito’s brain – not KID’s. KID was sooo not in the picture right now – started to work overtime trying to process everything. Hakuba had just kissed him. He had been acting weird all day and was upset over something that had happened before the heist. Hakuba had _just kissed_ him like Aoko had kissed him… before… the heist. Whoa shit.

Kaito struggled to maintain his poker face. Hakuba liked him. Hakuba _liked_ him liked him. Had _kissed_ him even… and it hadn’t been that bad of a kiss. Kaito didn’t know if it had been the shock to his system when it happened that had sent sparks flying through him during the kiss, but Kaito’s lips were still tingling. Aoko’s kiss had felt nothing like that. It had only been sweet.

He focused back on the present and found that his hand was still holding Hakuba’s chin. He could feel the other teen trembling, and looking back into those eyes Kaito could see that Hakuba was ready to bolt. Shame, fear, horror and sadness practically boiled within those eyes now creating new tears that were ready to spill over at any moment. Kaito could see the blond’s muscles tense beneath his suit but reacted too late to prevent Hakuba from quickly rising from his chair as he bolted towards the door.

Instinctively Kaito thrust out an arm, catching the blond around the middle and spun them around, inadvertently throwing them onto the bed with Hakuba pinned beneath him. Hakuba let out a gust of breath at the impact as Kaito’s weight came down on him. Kaito continued to follow his instincts and pressed his lips back against Hakuba’s. Hakuba froze beneath him for a moment before surging into the kiss. He threw his arms around Kaito’s neck, knocking the top hat off the brunet’s head as a hand buried itself in the messy locks. In response, Kaito wrapped his arms around Hakuba, each of them pulling the other closer.

This kiss was _nothing_ like either of the ones Kaito’d shared with Aoko. While it was bruising and needy and desperate like the second one had been with Aoko, there was a fire roaring beneath his skin. Every part of him felt hot, his heart was hammering wildly in his chest and – dear sweet Buddha – Hakuba’s tongue was now in his mouth. It did a little twisty thing with his own that made him moan and clutch the blond even tighter.

He was so into the kiss that he didn’t even noticed when Hakuba managed to switched their positions and press him into the bed until they broke apart for air and even then it didn’t stop. Hakuba’s lips latched on to his neck and began to kiss, suck and nip down to the collar of his dress shirt. Kaito could feel Hakuba slide his tie off and instead of being mad and upset about it, all he could think about was how he could breath so much better now. Hakuba somehow managed to get his suit jacket and the shirt unbuttoned while they were pressed together and grasping at each other, but when Kaito felt a cool hand press against his bare stomach everything seemed to freeze.

Hakuba pulled back and Kaito wanted to whine at the sudden loss of warmth before his addled brain finally caught up to the present. He was lying flat on his back with his suit jacket and dress shirt untucked, unbuttoned and rumbled beneath Hakuba who was straddling his waist. Beneath Hakuba who was looking very scared and skittish again. Instinctively Kaito reached out and seized both of Hakuba’s wrists to keep the blond in place as he processed what had just happened.

Hakuba liked him – that much was pretty obvious now. Kaito had thought he liked Aoko, but neither of their two kisses… had ANYTHING on what it had felt like kissing Hakuba. Did he like Hakuba that way? …He honestly had never thought about it. He’d always assumed that someday he and Aoko would end up together but now that that wasn’t going to happen…

He looked Hakuba over again and agreed with his previous assessment when the blond had been asleep. Hakuba was very attractive for another male, his mixed racial features definitely lending to that appeal. He could also admit that Hakuba was a good person once someone took the time to get to know him better and Hakuba already knew that he was KID even if he’d never had the hard evidence…

Slowly Kaito sat up until he was nearly chest-to-chest with the blond who’d froze up at his movement. Assured that Hakuba wasn’t going to bolt Kaito released one of Hakuba’s wrists, bit the middle finger’s tip to pull off the glove, and brought the now bare hand up to the half-Brit’s face. He gently ran it down the side of Hakuba’s cheek, watching as those golden eyes slid shut and a stray tear fell free. Kaito moved the hand to the back of Hakuba’s neck and leaned up as best he could; having to pull the taller teen’s head down to kiss the tear away and up to the closed eye it had fallen from. Letting go of Hakuba’s other wrist Kaito used both hands to grab both sides of Hakuba’s face and pulled him down for another kiss, this one soft and tentative. Kaito could practically feel Hakuba’s insecurities vibrating off of those trembling lips.

“It’s ok,” he whispered after pulling back for air. “No harm done.”

Hakuba pulled back even further to see all of Kaito’s face, his expression confused and a little hopeful. Kaito pulled off the monocle that was somehow still on his face – it wasn’t doing much good hiding his features anyway – and looked the blond dead in the eye with both of his unobstructed.

“Aoko and I…we aren’t… we were never going to work,” he sighed. “It felt like kissing someone who was my sister… But with you…”

Hakuba tilted his head to the side in confusion and it made Kaito smile. The blond looked like a curious golden retriever puppy he’d seen once. It was… cute.

“Oh hell,” Kaito sighed before grabbing Hakuba’s face again, pulled the other back down on top of him, and rolled them over to reverse their positions.

“I think I might like you Hakuba,” he whispered in the blond’s ear, smirking at the shiver he felt run through the body beneath him. He then pressed a kiss into the hollow behind the ear and nibbled lightly on the earlobe, getting a shocked full body jerk and a low moan out of Hakuba. Oh yes… there were some definite possibilities should he have this kind of a relationship with the other teen…

“Saguru,” he heard the blond mutter.

Kaito blinked for a moment before grinning.

“Saguru,” he repeated before kissing his way up the side of _Saguru’s_ neck, across a cheek, and hovered over those quivering lips.

“Saguru,” he said again in a low voice before kissing the blond. 

Saguru sighed into the kiss, wrapping one arm around the back of Kaito’s neck, pulling him closer. Kaito flattened himself on top of the larger boy before wrinkling his nose in discomfort. Note to self: Making out in suits is not fun. Kaito forced himself to pull back, shedding the remaining glove, and shrugging off his suit jacket and dress shirt before unbuttoning Saguru’s. Saguru blushed (very prettily Kaito might add) but didn’t protest.

“Belts next,” Kaito muttered, slipping Saguru’s off before getting rid of his own. There. Now there were no suit buttons or belt buckles pressing uncomfortably into one’s abdomen. 

Kaito then ducked down for another kiss, pressing himself closer to Saguru, relishing the skin on skin contact of their upper torsos. Saguru gasped, pressing himself up against Kaito, unintentionally grinding their still clothed hips together. Kaito groaned as the friction that the motion caused sent bolts of shock through his system and rolled his hips back down getting Saguru to gasp sharply. Kaito took advantage of Saguru’s open mouth and plunged his tongue inside. Saguru moaned, his own tongue nudging and running along Kaito’s. Kaito shivered at the sensation, moaning along with Saguru, pushing his body as close to the other’s as humanly possible.

There was a frantic rhythm to their kissing and bodily reactions. Something inside him, a voice, kept saying “more, more, faster, closer, MORE!” While they kissed and pressed themselves together, hands roaming over the bare skin of their torsos and backs until Kaito felt one of Saguru’s hands wander just that much further south and grope his butt. He let out a squeak of surprise (a manly squeak mind you) before pulling back and looked down at his partner. Saguru’s face was flushed, lips swollen from kissing, eyes dark, dilated and hooded, and his golden hair was in complete disarray. The picture of someone who looked like they’d just been ravished.

Kaito suppressed a moan. Ok, he was finding himself to be _very_ attracted to Saguru. Things were moving way too fast though. Here they were half naked in Saguru’s bed making out, when the night had started out with him being kissed by Aoko only a few hours ago… Not that he was complaining much. Saguru was a really good kisser.

They both panted and stared at each other for a moment before Kaito let out a sigh and slumped bonelessly over the blond, pressing a kiss into his neck. He felt Saguru’s arms loosely encircle his waist; one hand’s thumb rubbing gentle circles into the small of his back. Kaito hummed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Saguru’s neck and shoulder.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, lets go no further tonight ok?” he chuckled. “We’ve got to save something for later.”

Oh he could _feel_ Saguru’s blush now as he heard Saguru let out an embarrassed strangled sound of confirmation.

“You know, when I came here tonight to check in on you to see what was wrong I didn’t expect to find myself in bed making out with you,” he smirked, propping himself up so that he could look down into Saguru’s reddening face. Adorable. Kaito grinned, planting a chaste kiss on the tip of Saguru’s nose.

“Neither did I,” Saguru murmured, accent thick and rough. 

Kaito rather liked the sound of it.

“I honestly thought you would be disgusted,” Saguru continued. “I was so sure that you and Aoko were together and that my own feelings were unrequited. I’d accepted it as fact, but even so… when I saw her kiss you…”

Kaito frowned, before kissing Saguru’s temple and nestled closer to the blond. A part of their conversation from earlier came to mind.

 _“Did something happen?”_  
“Nothing that I wasn’t expecting. It was just a bit of a shock seeing it actually happening.”  
“What was it?”  
“Nothing. I’m just being ridiculous. It’s nothing for you to be concerned about.”

“…How long have you liked me like this?” Kaito asked.

“…I’m not sure,” Saguru shrugged. “I only realized my feelings just before I returned to London.”

“That’s the reason you left?” Kaito frowned.

Saguru chuckled. “I’m not _that_ pathetic. Sure it was one of the reasons, but it wasn’t the only one, or even the main one. It was just another reason for me to return to England and visit my mother. The distance helped me work out my feelings though.”

“That call from Paris when you called me about Chat Noir,” Kaito blushed, that call suddenly took on a whole new meaning. Saguru had called him from _Paris_! “That was when you’d started dropping hints and clues about KID’s heist targets… when you stopped trying to catch me as KID outside of heists.” So many of the half-Brit’s actions over the last couple of months suddenly made so much more sense.

Saguru nodded. “I wanted to get to know you better… be close to you if I could even if it was only as a friend.”

Kaito allowed that statement to sink in. _Even if it was only as a friend_ … It would appear that Saguru wasn’t nearly as confidant as he acted. Just how much of that smug attitude was really an act? Kaito sighed again, pressing the side of his face against Saguru’s.

“I think we might be a little more than friends at this point,” he smiled. “I don’t do things like this casually I hope you know. We may have gotten a little… ok, we got _very_ carried away, but even so if I wasn’t interested I wouldn’t still be here, now would I?”

“And since when were you interested?” Saguru snorted.

“You know…” Kaito mused. “I’m not sure. A while I think. I started noticing you a lot more when you got back from Europe. You were different… You stopped wearing that God awful Holmes get up for one.”

Saguru swatted his arm, making him snicker.

“I like your current suits much better… they’re more form fitting now that I think on it,” Kaito smirked.

There was that lovely blush again accompanied by another swat to the arm. Kaito gasped as Saguru suddenly rolled them over again so that he was on top now. It was Kaito’s turn to blush, now that he could feel the weight of Saguru’s body flush against his pressing him into the bed’s comforter. It sent excited tingles through his body and his pants were starting to feel tight. If the bulge he was feeing against his thigh was any indication, he wasn’t the only one aroused.

“More form fitting, huh?” Saguru asked with an amused look.

“I may have snuck a peek or two,” Kaito shrugged. “You have a very nice ass.”

He reached up and smacked Saguru’s butt hard to make a point, grinning at the startled squeak the blond made. He even gave a cheek a firm grope to get back at Saguru for the pass he’d made at him a few minutes ago. Unfortunately the grope caused Saguru to squirm a bit and that squirming created friction between them that rubbed against his half-hard erection. Kaito groaned, flipping them over so that he was on top again, and ground down against Saguru, who also groaned in response and arched back up, pressing their growing erections together. Kaito hissed and gripped Saguru’s hips hard to still their movements, but the damage was done. The dazed and lustful look in Saguru’s eyes confirmed as much.

“Well fuck,” Kaito hissed. Saguru moaned at the implied suggestion before sitting up, their pelvises incidentally pressing together. Both groaned, panting. Saguru clung to Kaito for a moment before tilting his head up to Kaito’s and whispered in his ear.

“There is another way to deal with our little… problems,” he said, voice husky and his accent thick. Kaito shivered.

“I hope you aren’t suggesting a cold shower,” he groaned.

Saguru chuckled breathily. “No, something a little more pleasurable than that.”

“Yeah?” Kaito huffed, intrigued.

“If I may be so forward?” Saguru practically purred.

“…You may,” Kaito moaned. It was only fair. He’d been the main instigator of this whole debacle. Why not let Saguru do something intentionally provoking? 

“Pants off then please,” Saguru ordered.

Kaito paused for a moment before complying. He pulled away from Saguru’s warm body for a moment to unbutton and unzip his white dress pants and slid them down, shimmying out of them quickly and tossing them aside before returning to straddle Saguru’s lap in nothing but his boxer shorts. He quirked his eyebrow in question as he noticed that Saguru had turned down the bed so that the duvet and blanket were pulled back and away at the foot of the bed, leaving only the sheets beneath them. Now what? He shivered as Saguru’s expression shifted from nervous to calculating, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. Kaito shivered at the sudden change in attitude, realizing that Saguru was in control of the moment for once, but that only added to the thrill as he wondered what the detective would do next.

“Well? What n~!” he drawled but chocked off in a gasp as he felt one of Saguru’s hands palm him, gripping his member through the thin material of his boxers. He groaned as Saguru proceeded to stroke him firmly through the material, the cloth providing pleasant friction as it moved against his now hard erection. He allowed a soft whimper to escape him when Saguru removed his hand to pet Kaito’s inner thigh just inside the leg of his boxers. Kaito’s hips bucked, demanding more friction and he let out a frustrated huff. Saguru chuckled, kissing Kaito hard, before slipping his hand into Kaito’s boxer shorts and firmly grasped his aching member.

Kaito groaned into the kiss, shuddering as Saguru’s hand began to pump his erection at a slow and steady pace for a minute before giving it a squeeze and a strong stroke, fingering the head while Saguru pressed his thumb into the slit. Kaito gasped, hips bucking into Saguru’s hand. A low whimper escaped him as Saguru began to pump him harder, quickening the pace as the pressure in his abdomen built up to a painful height, but before it could spill over Saguru’s hand slid down to his member’s base and griped it hard enough to hold back the pressure. Kaito keened, letting out frustrated pants as he leaned forward, pressing his face into Saguru’s shoulder. Why had he stopped? He could feel it. He was so close!

Then Saguru used his free hand to pull Kaito’s face up into a kiss before moving down to nibble on his neck. The light nips sent pleasant jolts through his body and down to the painfully hard member still in Saguru’s grasp. But then, before Kaito could comment and order the blond to do _something_ , Saguru’s hand started stoking again, pumping him harder than ever and just as Kaito felt he was on the brink of loosing it, Saguru’s hand did this wicked twisty thing, thumb pressing against his member’s head’s slit at the same time Saguru bit into the junction between Kaito’s shoulder and neck – not hard enough to break the skin but enough that there was bound to be a bruise. The conflicting sensations of pain and pleasure short circuited Kaito’s hormones and brought him to orgasm hard as he came and came and came into Saguru’s hand even as it continued to stroke and pump him until he was spent.

Kaito slumped forward even further, sprawled across Saguru’s lap with a moan, feeling limp and boneless as pleasure-filled shockwaves rolled throughout his body.

“Holy shit,” Kaito gasped, “where the hell did you learn how to do that?”

“Lots of practice,” Saguru grunted. “I’ve had a lot of reason to after returning from Europe. I don’t think you realize how good you look in uniform.”

Kaito flushed a bit but was still too sated to think too hard on it. All that he could seem to process was that _Hakuba Saguru_ has just jerked him off and it had been amazing. What else was the blond capable of? He looked forward to finding out. 

When his mind managed to drag itself out of it’s orgasm driven stupor he realized that Saguru was trembling beneath him, whimpering slightly with hips jerking in aborted thrusts… Shit. While Kaito had been blissed out, he’d left Saguru hanging. Now he was hyper awear that he was sprawled over the blond in such a way that Saguru had no way to take care of his own erection without moving him. He could feel Saguru’s hands massaging his bare thighs as the blond’s forehead pressed into his shoulder.

“Saguru I am so sorry,” Kaito breathed as he pulled himself back up.

“No, you’re fine,” Saguru grunted, pulling back as well and reached down the deal with his own erection.

Kaito frowned, grabbing Saguru’s wrist to stop him. Saguru had just given him the best hand job ever – or at least it had been better than any he’d ever given himself at any rate. It didn’t seem right that Saguru had taken care of Kaito and was not getting taken care of in return.

Kaito leaned forward and pushed Saguru onto his back and hovered over him before giving him a chaste kiss.

“Let me do it,” he whispered against Saguru’s lips. “Let me take care of you.”

Saguru’s body shivered beneath him as he nodded. Kaito nodded back before pulling away, staring down at Saguru, realizing that the blond was still wearing his now uncomfortably tight looking pants. That couldn’t be helping things much. He reached down, unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and pulled them down, Saguru hissing as they slid over his hard erection. Kaito soothed him with a kiss as he pulled the pants free and tossed them over to join his own. Then he slid down the length of Saguru’s torso and hovered over the lower half. Now he was nervous. He knew how to take care of himself whenever he got a hard-on, but giving pleasure to someone else… another guy even…

Kaito swallowed before slipping Saguru’s boxers down enough to free the blond’s erection. Saguru was certainly well endowed. ‘ _Must be those European genes of his_.’ Kaito thought as he wrapped his hand around the large erection, Saguru gasping as he stroked up and down like he’d felt Saguru do before when he’d received his own hand job. He tentatively pumped the member in his grasp before applying a little more pressure and thumbed the slit of the head. Saguru let out a strangled gurgle as his hips gave a few aborted thrusts, hands fisting in the sheets. Kaito rather liked that reaction so he started to experiment with how and where he had his hand, the pressure he applied, and how he did his jerks until he had Saguru absolutely writhing under him, cum leaking out of the hard thick member he was fondling. 

Then suddenly with his next hard jerk Saguru let out a soft gasping strangled cry and cum flooded Kaito’s hand. Kaito was startled at first, not expected it, but he watched how Saguru’s back arced off the bed, how his mouth was open in a wide ‘O’, and saw those eyes clench shut as the body shuddered in small spasms. Kaito continued to massage the flagging member, milking every twitch and moan that he could out of the blond who now lay limply on the bed looking thoroughly debauched.

Kaito finally removed his hand from the limp member and wrinkled his nose at the clear thick milky film that now covered it. Looking around them he noticed that Saguru must have wiped his own hand off on Kaito’s boxers so he did the same and whipped his hand off on Saguru’s before pulling them back up to give the detective some decency in their near-naked states before plopping down beside him. Then he made a face because now his boxers felt sticky and strange. Ick…

“It’s probably best if we shower off,” Saguru’s tired and husky voice groaned, waving a limp arm towards the door that led to the bedroom’s adjoining bathroom. “You can have at it first, if you’d like. Then while I’m showering you can leave or call whoever you need to if you decide to stay the night.”

“I can stay?” Kaito asked, propping himself back up again to look down at his bedmate.

“If you want,” Saguru shrugged with a small blush. “I know that your house is about a half-hour to 45 minute drive from here depending on traffic, 57 minutes if you walk at a reasonably steady pace, and roughly 25 minutes I figure on your glider. It’s also 2:36 in the morning. It’d be inhospitable of me to kick you out in the dead of night.”

Kaito hummed as he mused over his options. No one was waiting for him at home since his mother was off on one of her trips and staying sounded nice. So did a shower. He was really starting to feel how damp and sticky his boxers were now. Ick.

“Go shower,” Saguru huffed, almost pushing Kaito off the bed.

“Fine, fine,” Kaito sighed as he stepped inside one of the most luxurious bathrooms he’d ever seen. There was even a Jacuzzi bathtub… Now that presented many interesting possibilities for the future if he and Saguru repeated this little tryst at a later date. Putting naughty thoughts aside for now, Kaito slipped out of his boxers wincing when it made a lewd splat noise as it hit the tiled floor. Had he really come that much? How had he not felt that earlier? Ugh… Now that part of their… intimate activities he wasn’t so thrilled about, but he supposed he could get used to it. It had been very pleasurable after all and getting a mind-blowing hand job _and_ seeing Saguru come loose like that because of something he’d done had made it totally worth it.

Just thinking about it now made his dick twitch and start to harden. Right. Bad thoughts. Naughty thoughts. Time for a cold shower.

~*~*~*~*~

When he was done showering Kaito found a pair of clean boxers, sweatpants and a nice loose t-shirt waiting for him on the sink counter. His dirty boxers had been taken away and the mess cleaned up. How Saguru had managed to do that so quickly and without him noticing he wasn’t sure. After getting dressed he returned to the bedroom that now had a fresh new sheet on the bed. There was also a missing Saguru, but after looking on the nightstand he discovered a note. Apparently the blond had taken their boxers and the soiled sheet to be washed and was presently taking a quick shower in the guest bath down the hall. It would appear that his boyfriend – was that what Saguru was now? – was pretty quick with the clean up.

After a minute of contemplating what to do, Kaito settled for plopping back down onto the fresh clean sheeted bed, arm’s tucked behind his head as he thought about the night’s turn of events. A lot had happened in – he looked at the clock – roughly 5 hours. He’d been confessed to and kissed by Aoko, had a KID heist, walked Aoko home and was kissed by her again, he’d turned her down, checked in on Saguru, was kissed _again_ only this time by Saguru, kissed Saguru back, made out and jerked off, and now here he was after the clean up realizing with a clear mind that he could be – and probably already was – attracted to Hakuba Saguru; his rival, good friend and now potential lover. Funny how fast life worked sometimes all of a sudden after it feels like it’s been going so slow for so long.

In the middle of his contemplation he heard the bedroom’s door open and turned his head to see a freshly showered and sheepish looking Saguru dressed in sweats and a t-shirt similar to the ones he was wearing with the addition of a robe. 

“Hey…”

“Hey,” Kaito smiled back, watching as Saguru took off his robe and hung it up on a hook just inside the bathroom door. He rather liked how the sweatpants hung low on the blond’s slim hips and how the top of the t-shirt was stretched a little across those broad shoulders. Yeah, no doubting it now. He definitely found the blond attractive.

Saguru blushed a little as he hesitated for a second before joining Kaito on the bed, pulling the covers up from the foot. Kaito helped him, settling down for the night. He noticed the slight distance kept between them in the queen-sized bed however, and that Saguru had his back to him. Now that wouldn’t do. Even if the bed was more than big enough for them both to stretch out comfortably, he wasn’t about to let Saguru make this strange but incredible night awkward.

As casually as he could, he rolled the blond over and pulled him in close so that Kaito could tuck Saguru’s head beneath his chin and pet the damp locks away from the quickly flushing face.

“You should already know that I’m a very tactile person,” Kaito snickered as he cuddled his Saguru like a teddy bear.

He felt Saguru nod before hesitant arms wrapped around his torso. Kaito sighed and cuddled closer, encouraging the contact, nuzzling his face into Saguru’s hair, inhaling deeply. Huh. Saguru smelled like honey melon. Or maybe that was what his conditioner was because after a second and subtler sniff Kaito could have sworn that there was a hint of coconut in there as well. It was a nice blend of smells.

Saguru hummed contently for a moment before a yawn broke out and he slowly began to drop off to sleep, face pressed against Kaito’s collarbone, breath tickling the skin there. Kaito made a content sound of his own before allowing himself to go to sleep as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three months later Kaito woke up in the same bed it had all started in with his boyfriend spooned around him against his back, their naked bodies and limbs intertwined. Kaito smiled, pressing back against the body behind him. The arms around his waist tightened, and he felt a forehead press into the back of his neck. Kaito hummed before twisting around so that he was facing his lover, looking into those sleepy golden eyes.

“Morning,” he grinned before claiming Saguru’s lips with his own.

Saguru hummed a greeting back, wrapping and holding Kaito’s smaller form flush against him, warm skin sliding together and unclad lower members pressing and rubbing against each other. Kaito groaned, pressing closer, rolling his hips to get more of that pleasant friction. Saguru smirked in his ear, rolling them over so that he was on top, covering Kaito’s body with his own, grinding his hips down hard. Kaito gasped, arching up as best he could, feeling Saguru’s hand slip beneath and around him to give his ass a good grope and press their pelvises together even more, holding him in place.

Kaito let out a frustrated whine clutching at his boyfriend’s shoulders as the blond began to ravish his neck while keeping him as immobile as possible. That sooo wasn’t fair. Kaito wriggled and writhed beneath Saguru as he tried to create even a little bit of friction for his throbbing lower member. Saguru was teasing him again and in some twisted way Kaito loved it. Over the course of their relationship Kaito found that Saguru could do more than give a good hand job. Considering how their first night together went, it was no surprise that the two of them hadn’t been able to restrain themselves for longer than a couple of weeks before having sex. Quite frankly Kaito was proud that they’d even lasted that long.

Of course their sensual and sexual interactions weren’t the only things about their relationship that they had going for them. Activities outside of the bedroom had gotten rather interesting too. The first couple of weeks had been a little awkward though with Aoko. Kaito and Aoko hadn’t been able to remain comfortable around each other after that night, especially after Aoko caught Kaito not even a day later, making out with Saguru on the school’s roof during lunch. He hadn’t been able to talk to her for a week after that. But when Saguru started getting fed up with the situation that sneaky detective arranged things so the two of them were forced to talk things out. Saguru had recruited Akako’s help and together they locked Kaito and Aoko in a closet at the witch’s house where they’d been working on a class project.

Kaito finally got matters settled with his childhood friend when he talked to her about Saguru. He’d had to explain how things had played out that night after he’d dropped her off at home – leaving out the fact that he’d initially gone there as KID of course. She’d been quiet for a few minutes before she told him that at least things hadn’t worked out between them because of another girl. Kaito had gotten a good laugh out of that and the two became friends again. Of course now the messy haired girl was bent on teasing the hell out of him and Saguru whenever she was presented with a chance. 

Another interesting development in their lives had been the capture of Snake. Saguru had been rather insistent on helping him after learning what had happened to Kaito’s father and the reason he had become KID. This conversation had happened a week into dating and while Kaito was still trying to reconcile with Aoko. Of course Kaito didn’t allow Saguru to participate in the actual heist planning and set up, but together the two worked to secure the surrounding buildings and set up their own ambushes for Snake and his team of assassins.

To Kaito’s great surprise, at KID’s next heist their plan actually succeeded and Snake and his men were arrested and put behind bars. He’d been so excited and happy that he’d jumped Saguru at his home after the blond had returned from hours of filling out paper work at the police station for Snake’s arrest. That night had been the first time they’d had sex. It had been wild and neither of them had felt like moving the following morning.

Of course Kaito wasn’t doing much moving now either. Saguru had him well and truly pinned, kissing his neck, and groping his rear. Kaito let out another whine as he struggled in his boyfriend’s grasp. Saguru rolled his hips giving him some of the friction he so desired. Then the hand that was on Kaito’s ass slid a little lower and began to finger his entrance. Kaito gasped, arcing into Saguru before pushing down on that finger. Saguru complied, pushing it in and began finger fucking him. Kaito let out a cry when Saguru found his prostate. His boyfriend was rather good at finding it quickly. He moaned as Saguru pressed his finger in deeper toying with the spot until he was absolutely writhing like a wonton slut, but before the pressure building in his gut could reach it’s peak Saguru removed his finger, slid his hand between them and gripped his erection at it’s base, choking off his release. Kaito keened, whimpering as he pressed his face against Saguru’s shoulder. His boyfriend almost _always_ did that. He’d drive Kaito to full arousal and then hold him back from complete orgasm, teasing him until he was almost insane with want and need before finally giving him what he wanted.

Even now at this very moment his boyfriend was running his free hand along his side, teasing every sensitive pleasure spot he could find and that damned talented mouth was ravishing his neck again before devouring his lips in a heated kiss. Kaito felt so consumed by the kiss and the heat surrounding and flooding through him that he didn’t notice Saguru pull away and move his legs, but he did feel it when Saguru thrust into him hard, hand still holding the base of his painfully hard and throbbing member. On the next thrust Saguru hit his prostate and again on the one after that, continuing brutally until on the fifth thrust Saguru gave his erection a firm sharp jerk that had him seeing stars as his vision whited out.

When he managed to come down from his post-orgasmic high, he found himself lying on top of Saguru, head resting on a collarbone. He could feel cum trickling out of his ass so he knew that somewhere in that mess, Saguru had come as well. Kaito groaned. Not that he was complaining, but what in the hell had brought that on? He got his answer not even a second later.

“Happy Birthday Kaito,” he heard Saguru murmur in his ear before pulling his face up for another kiss, this one gentle, long and lazy.

His birthday? Was it really? He supposed it was. Saguru was really good at keeping track of things like that after all.

“We’d better get showered if we want to meet up with Aoko-kun on time,” Saguru sighed.

Kaito groaned, not wanting to move. Saguru had just fucked him raw up the ass after all and now he was starting to feel it.

“Can’t we just stay in bed? I am the birthday boy after all,” he whined.

“Yes, but we both know that Aoko-kun gets pissed if we just blow her off. You remember last time don’t you?”

Kaito whined. That hadn’t been fun. Aoko had tracked them down to his house and walked in on them just as they’d started having sex. Even in their lack of decent dress it hadn’t stopped Aoko from dragging Kaito off of Saguru and demanding that they both get dressed to take her shopping. Women were scary.

“Come on,” Saguru grunted, sitting them up. “Time for a shower.”

Kaito sighed, still slumped against Saguru’s front, only now he was seated in the blond’s lap.

“We could always go to one of KID’s hideouts,” he suggested hopefully.

“Nice try,” Saguru chuckled. “We’re spending the day at Tropical Land with Aoko and then tonight we’re going over to your house to have dinner with your mom before she leaves on that trip to America. Afterwards, however…”

Kaito shivered at the way Saguru’s hand ran up his spine and continued to speak in that dark heavily accented tone of voice.

“This morning was just a taste of what we can do when we’re alone and after all other things have been taken care of,” Saguru whispered. “And you get to decide and control every aspect of our time together.”

Kaito moaned. “Can we just skip the rest of the day and go right to that?”

“Nope,” Saguru snickered before kicking his legs over the side of the bed and swept Kaito up into his arms bridal style as he stood. Kaito squeaked at the sudden movement and wrapped his arms around Saguru’s neck instinctively for balance.

“Shower now, Tropical Land with Aoko next, then dinner with your mother, and kinky night long sex later,” Saguru chuckled as he walked through the open bathroom door and set Kaito down on his feet. 

Kaito winced as he straightened up, definitely feeling the painful results of their activities. Saguru planted a sympathetic kiss on his forehead before walking past him to start the shower.

“You do realize that I am now obliged to fuck you tonight until neither of us are going anywhere tomorrow,” Kaito chirped happily, smirking at the reflection in the mirror as he saw Saguru stumble red-faced into the shower. Then he turned around to join his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I ran out of steam writing this so this is where it ends unless you send me a message or write a comment asking for a sequel/epilogue where we get to see what Kaito has in store and does to Saguru for his birthday. ;)


End file.
